Goodbye, Shuichi
by Seastormjt
Summary: Maya and Kurama meet for the first time since the two-shot. Fluff, One-shot, horrible summary, but that's pretty much it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in the fanfic. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing fluffy fanfic. I'd be writing canon fanfic.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Insert Japanese words as you feel necessary.

-Kurama's POV-

I walked to the growing line of people waiting to check out their groceries, wondering why they wouldn't let someone who was buying one thing go before someone who seemed to be checking out the entire store. Sighing, I hoped that there would be a distraction of some kind, any kind.

"Shuichi? Is that you?"

'Good God, one of my prayers has finally been answered. Too bad it was one that mattered less.' I thought. Turning, I smiled. The smile died as I saw the last person I expected to see. I took a deep breath.

"Hello, Maya."

-Maya's POV-

"Shuichi –kun? Is that you?" I called, hoping that I wasn't mistaken. The long haired boy turned, looked slightly shocked, then smiled broadly.

"Hello, Maya." I joined him at the back of the line. "I never thought I'd see you here."

"Me neither, Shuichi, me neither. I haven't seen you since, what, eighth grade?"* I laughed, then waved my hand conspicuously near his face. "I nearly didn't recognize you! When did you get all that hair? When you left, your hair wasn't even as long as mine, and mine was above my ears!"

I saw him blink, as I had planned. Shuichi smiled amiably, and replied, "Oh, this. I couldn't find the time to cut it after I transferred, and then I found I liked it long. But that's old news. You're married?"

Smiling inwardly, I said, "I got married about a year ago. Don't worry," I added, "I'm happy, really." Absentmindedly, he placed the flowerpot on the conveyer belt. "Are those for anyone?"

"Just my mother," he laughed. I placed my carton of milk on the belt, and then watched as he handed the cashier three hundred yen, and picked up the flowers. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Good bye, Maya."

"Shuichi! Wait!" I hurriedly paid, then left without attracting too much attention. He was gone before I stepped out the door.

Shaking my head, I walked back to the car, where my husband waited. "Forgetful today?" he asked.

"Shoot!" I realized that I never actually got the milk I had paid for. "I'll go get it."

As I got into the car after retrieving my groceries, thoroughly embarrassed, I apologized. "I'm sorry, I met a classmate from junior high school…"

"Some classmate, to make you forget what you came here to do," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he kept driving. "I had always had a one-sided crush on him, I guess. It was a shock seeing him again. He suddenly transferred in the middle of eighth grade."

"Don't go cheating on me, now,"

"If you weren't driving, I'd push you," We laughed. Something tugged at my memory, but the look in Shuichi's eyes just now, and his last words to me, told me I should forget. It echoed the past, I guess.

"'Goodbye, Maya.'"

I left it.

Goodbye, Shuichi.

* * *

*I'm not sure what grade they're in. However, it was in Two-Shots, and that was a year before the series started. Kurama in the series, starts at age 15. If Japanese grades are different from America's, sorry.

Author's ramblings: I do like to ramble a lot. It's not like I'm asking you to read it. In fact, I'm asking you not to read it. You'll be wasting your time.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (AKA, a convenient excuse for me to post this. I wrote this a week ago.) This is a little thing that actually started from the Yu-gi-oh fandom, not that I've written anything from it. It was originally meant to be Honda (Tristan) seeing Miho (Season 0 only) for the first time since Season one started, but I decided that I don't know enough about it, so I adapted it, and it fit quite well. Do realize the flowers that Kurama is buying are meant to be $3-4. I used a google conversion, so, again, sorry.

Being a Kurama fangirl, I automatically dislike Maya, but despite that, I believe she should at least have a nice life. Who would ever want to wish bad on anyone?*sarcasm intended* No, in this fanfic, at least, Maya's meant to let go and have a nice, normal, nondramatic life. Disagree if you want, this is meant to be fanfic...  
Muahaha da fluffiness (I'm sorta hyper. Sorta.)

*Thanks here are for everyone _since_ my last fic.*

Thank you all for reading, reviews are appreciated, and I would love to thank the 202 anonymous people who viewed my stories last month _alone, _1fanofthemarauders, shadowkitsune-sama, and Shadowolf for reviewing not once, but twice to my most recent story (that would be all three of these amazing people), and of course, my great, supportive, terrific friend Lexi.


End file.
